Toad's Music Rankings
Key Amazing/god-tier song, and one of my personal favorites - a 9 or 10 Very good but doesn't have that extra ~oomph~ - 7 or 8 Overall a solid song, but nothing that captures me TOO much - like a 6 or light 7 Meh, forgettable, overshadowed by other songs, or mixed feelings - a solid 5 Below-average, would only listen to in the context of the album - 3 or 4 A very bad song that I actively avoid being exposed to - 1 or 2 Irredeemable garbage - 0/10 151a by Kishi Bashi Bright Whites Atticus, In The Desert Manchester Intro / Pathos, Pathos Chester's Burst Over the Hamptons I Am the Antichrist to You Wonder Woman, Wonder Me It All Began With A Burst Beat the Bright Out of Me 33 Resolutions Per Minute by Scott Bradlee's Postmodern Jukebox No Surprises Closer Cold Water Don't Let Me Down Ain't No Rest For The Wicked Don't Stop Me Now Bye Bye Bye Since U Been Gone Never Gonna Give You Up Forget You Mr. Brightside Como La Flor Bizarre Love Triangle Santeria Teenage Dirtbag (feat. Jax) Rather Be Ice Ice Baby I Will Survive 7 by Beach House Drunk in LA L'Inconnue Woo Girl of the Year Lose Your Smile Lemon Glow Dive Dark Spring Last Ride Black Car Pay No Mind Actor by St. Vincent The Party Actor Out Of Work The Strangers Marrow Laughing With A Mouth Of Blood The Neighbors The Bed Black Rainbow Save Me From What I Want The Sequel Just The Same But Brand New Alpocalypse by "Weird Al" Yankovic Skipper Dan Party in the CIA Polka Face TMZ Another Tattoo Ringtone Whatever You Like CNR Stop Forwarding That Crap To Me If That Isn't Love Craigslist Perform This Way Alvvays by Alvvays Atop a Cake Next of Kin Archie, Marry Me The Agency Group Party Police Adult Diversion Ones Who Love You Dives Red Planet An Awesome Wave by alt-J Matilda Fitzpleasure Taro Breezeblocks Tessellate Hand-Made Something Good Ms Dissolve Me Intro Interlude 2 Bloodflood Interlude 1 Interlude 3 Antisocialites by Alvvays Saved by a Waif In Undertow Lollipop (Ode to Jim) Dreams Tonite Plimsoll Punks Not My Baby Forget About Life Your Type Already Gone Hey ARTPOP by Lady Gaga MANiCURE G.U.Y. Gypsy Donatella Venus Applause Mary Jane Holland Aura Do What U Want Dope Sexxx Dreams Swine ARTPOP Fashion! Jewels N' Drugs Bad Self Portraits by Lake Street Dive Rental Love Stop Your Crying Bobby Tanqueray Better Than Bad Self Portraits You Go Down Smooth About Me Use Me Up Seventeen Rabid Animal Just Ask Biggest Bluest Hi-Fi by Camera Obscura The Sun On His Back Happy New Year Double Feature Anti-Western Shine Like a New Pin Eighties Fan Pen and Notebook I Don't Do Crowds Swimming Pool Houseboat Let's Go Bowling Arrangements of Shapes and Space Blonde by Cœur de Pirate Golden Baby Ava Adieu Verseau Hôtel Amour Loin d'ici Danse et danse Place de la République Le petite mort Les amours dévouées Saint-Laurent Cap Diamant Lève les voiles Bloom by Beach House On the Sea Myth The Hours Wishes Wild Lazuli Other People Irene New Year Troublemaker B.o.B Presents: The Adventures of Bobby Ray by... well, who do you think? Letters from Vietnam Ghost in the Machine 5th Dimension Magic Nothin' On You Past My Shades Lovelier Than You Don't Let Me Fall Airplanes The Kids Airplanes Part II Fame Bet I I See Ya Born to Die – The Paradise Edition by Lana Del Rey Million Dollar Man Lolita Carmen Diet Mountain Dew Off to the Races National Anthem Video Games Radio Gods & Monsters Dark Paradise American Body Electric Blue Jeans This Is What Makes Us Girls Born to Die Summertime Sadness Blue Velvet Ride Lucky Ones Without You Bel Air Cola Yayo Break It Yourself by Andrew Bird Danse Caribe Lusitania Orpheo Looks Back Eyeoneye Near Death Experience Experience Give It Away Hole in the Ocean Floor Desperation Breeds... Lazy Projector Sifters Fatal Shore Belles Behind the Barn Bridge Over Troubled Water by Simon & Garfunkel The Boxer Bridge Over Troubled Water The Only Living Boy In New York El Condor Pasa (If I Could) Keep The Customer Satisfied Baby Driver Cecilia Bye Bye Love Song For The Asking Why Don't You Write Me So Long, Frank Lloyd Wright Clubbin' With Grandpa by Scott Bradlee & Postmodern Jukebox Drunk in Love Talk Dirty Sweater Weather Fancy Careless Whisper Burn All Of Me Pompeii Team Chandelier Dark Horse We Found Love Birthday Like A Prayer Cuphead - Official Soundtrack by Kristofer Maddigan Floral Fury Dramatic Fanatic Aviary Action Botanic Panic Murine Corps Coin-Op Bop Die House/All Bets Are Off A Quick Break High Seas Hi-Jinx Threatenin' Zeppelin Don't Deal With The Devil Clip Joint Calamity Shootin' and Lootin' Inkwell Isle Three Junkyard Jive! Inkwell Isle Two Inkwell Isle One Closing Credits Ruse of an Ooze Pyramid Peril Winner Takes All Inkwell Hell One Hell of a Time Admission to Perdition Inkwell Isle Three (Piano) Funfair Fever Funhouse Frazzle Treetop Trouble Inkwell Isle Two (Piano) Inkwell Isle One (Piano) Inkwell Hell (Piano) Don't Deal With The Devil (Instrumental) The Airship The End Porkrind's Shop Legendary Ghost Tutorial Elder Kettle High Score Victory Tune Railroad Wrath Honeycomb Herald Elder Kettle (Piano) The Mausoleum Forest Follies Rugged Ridge Perilous Piers Sugarland Shimmy Carnival Kerfuffle Introduction Fiery Frolic The King's Court Death of a Bachelor by Panic! At The Disco Crazy=Genius Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time Golden Days LA Devotee Emperor's New Clothes Hallelujah The Good, The Bad And The Dirty Death Of A Bachelor House Of Memories Impossible Year Victorious Depression Cherry by Beach House Space Song PPP Beyond Love Days of Candy Levitation Wildflower Sparks 10:37 Bluebird Desire Lines by Camera Obscura I Missed Your Party Troublemaker Every Weekday Desire Lines New Year's Resolution William's Heart Cri du Coeur This Is Love (Feels Alright) Fifth In Line To The Throne Break It To You Gently Do It Again Dirty Sanchez by Zeke Rhiannon Let's Get Drugs I Don't Give A Fuck Now You Die My Way Punk Rock Records Fucked Up City Out Of Love Drunk Razorblade Horror at Red Hook Automatic Let It Rain Rip & Destroy 1999 Liar Doo-Wops & Hooligans by Bruno Mars Just the Way You Are Marry You The Other Side Talking to the Moon Grenade Runaway Baby Count on Me Liquor Store Blues The Lazy Song Our First Time Electra Heart by Marina and the Diamonds Valley of the Dolls Starring Role Teen Idle Power & Control Primadonna The State of Dreaming Bubblegum Bitch Sex Yeah Buy the Stars Lonely Hearts Club Lies Living Dead Fear and Loathing How To Be A Heartbreaker Hypocrates Homewrecker Radioactive Emoji Antique by Scott Bradlee & Postmodern Jukebox Only One Poison Bad Romance Such Great Heights Barbie Girl Gangsta's Paradise Paper Planes I Believe In A Thing Called Love Style All About That Bass Creep Take Me To Church The Essentials by fuck you Scott Bradlee this is an incredibly mediocre selection of "Essentials" Rude My Heart Will Go On All About That Bass Thrift Shop Stacy's Mom Burn Such Great Heights Seven Nation Army We Can't Stop Halo I Believe In A Thing Called Love No Diggity Sorry Royals Sweet Child O' Mine Creep Maps Hey Ya! Everything Sucks by Descendents I Won't Let Me Sick-O-Me I'm The One She Loves Me Grand Theme We When I Get Old Everything Sux Coffee Mug Thank You This Place Caught Hateful Notebook Doghouse Rotting Out Eunuch Boy Fake Blues by PMJ Thong Song Sunday Morning All The Small Things Poker Face Spiderwebs I Want You To Want Me Don't Look Back In Anger Sledgehammer ...Baby One More Time Nothing Else Matters Side To Side What Is Love Feel Good Inc. The Family Jewels by Marina and the Diamonds Mowgli's Road Girls Obsessions Hollywood Numb Hermit the Frog Are You Satisfied? Seventeen The Outsider Shampain I Am Not A Robot Rootless The Family Jewels Oh No! Guilty Fleet Foxes by Fleet Foxes Ragged Wood White Winter Hymnal Blue Ridge Mountains Your Protector He Doesn't Know Why Sun It Rises Quiet Houses Tiger Mountain Peasant Song Heard Them Stirring Meadowlarks Oliver James Flight of the Conchords by Flight of the Conchords Business Time Boom Leggy Blonde Hiphopopotamus vs. Rhymenoceros Robots Foux du Fafa The Most Beautiful Girl (In The Room) Inner City Pressure The Prince of Parties Mutha'uckas Ladies of the World A Kiss Is Not A Contract Think About It Bowie Flood by They Might Be Giants Istanbul (Not Constantinople) Particle Man Lucky Ball and Chain Road Movie To Berlin Birdhouse In Your Soul Sapphire Bullets Of Pure Love Letterbox They Might Be Giants Hot Cha We Want A Rock Whistling In The Dark Your Racist Friend Women & Men Someone Keeps Moving My Chair Dead Hearing Aid Twisting Minimum Wage Theme From Flood The Flying Club Cup by Beirut Nantes Cliquot In the Mausoleum A Sunday Smile Forks and Knives (La Fête) The Flying Club Cup Cherbourg St. Apollonia Un Dernier Verre (Pour la Route) Guyamas Sonora The Penalty La Banlieue FROOT by Marina and the Diamonds Froot Happy Can't Pin Me Down Blue Better Than That Savages Gold Solitaire Weeds Immortal Forget I'm A Ruin Gulag Orkestar by Beirut Postcards From Italy Prenzlauerberg The Bunker Scenic World After the Curtain The Gulag Orkestar Rhineland (Heartland) Mount Wroclai (Idle Days) Brandenburg The Canals Of Our City Bratislava Happyland by Amanda Jenssen Borderline The Rebounder Save Me For A Day Morninglight For The Sun I Choose You Charlie Common Henry Autopilot Our Time The End Happyland Sing Me To Sleep Historical Misappropriation by Scott Bradlee & Postmodern Jukebox Rude Wiggle Womanizer All About That Bass Stay With Me No Diggity Really Don't Care Summer Problem Livin' on a Prayer Break Free Girls Just Want To Have Fun Creep Maps Waterfalls Hozier by Hozier Someone New Angel of Small Death and the Codeine Scene Take Me to Church From Eden Like Real People Do Jackie and Wilson It Will Come Back Sedated Cherry Wine To Be Alone Foreigner's God Work Song In a Week Hymns for the Haunted by Amanda Jenssen Light and Easy Boom Illusionist Ghost Open The Lid Thunderful Jolene Volcano Swing Leon Dry My Soul Lay Down The Carnival Michael’s Garden In the Aeroplane Over the Sea by Neutral Milk Hotel In the Aeroplane Over the Sea Ghost untitled Holland, 1945 King of Carrot Flowers Pts. 2 & 3 Two-Headed Boy Pt. 2 Two-Headed Boy King of Carrot Flowers Pt. 1 Fool Oh Comely Communist Daughter I Told You I Was Freaky by Flight of the Conchords Carol Brown Hurt Feelings Fashion Is Danger Too Many Dicks (On The Dance Floor) Sugalumps You Don't Have To Be A Prostitute Demon Woman Friends Petrov, Yelyena, And Me We're Both In Love With A Sexy Lady Rambling Through The Avenues Of Time Angels I Told You I Was Freaky It's Not Me, It's You by Lily Allen Chinese Never Gonna Happen Him Not Fair 22 Fuck You The Fear Who'd Have Known I Could Say Everyone's At It He Wasn't There Back To The Start Jazz Me Outside Pt. 1 by PMJ, whose titles are getting increasingly cryptic New Rules Straight Up Gimme Chocolate!! Perfect Duet Tomorrow That's What I Like Don't Stop Alone The Prayer My Hero Who Can It Be Now? The Final Countdown Smells Like Teen Spirit Crazy Last Friday Night A Kiss Before You Go by Katzenjammer Cherry Pie Loathsome M Shepherd's Song Lady Marlene Cocktails and Ruby Slippers Gypsy Flee Land of Confusion Soviet Trumpeter I Will Dance (When I Walk Away) Rock-Paper-Scissors God's Great Dust Storm A Kiss Before You Go Le Pop by Katzenjammer Demon Kitty Rag Tea With Cinnamon To the Sea A Bar in Amsterdam Mother Superior Hey Ho On the Devil's Back Virginia Clemm Play My Darling, Play Ain't No Thang Le Pop Wading In Deeper Der Kapitan Overture Let's Get Out Of This Country by Camera Obscura Lloyd, I'm Ready To Be Heartbroken Tears For Affairs Razzle Dazzle Rose Dory Previn The False Contender Come Back Margaret If Looks Could Kill Country Mile Let's Get Out Of This Country I Need All the Friends I Can Get Lighght by Kishi Bashi Carry on Phenomenon Q&A The Ballad of Mr. Steak Philosophize In It! Chemicalize With It! Once Upon a Lucid Dream (In Afrikaans) Hahaha Pt. 2 Hahaha Pt. 1 In Fantasia Bittersweet Genesis for Him AND Her Little Secret by Nikki Yanofsky Something New Kaboom Pow Knock Knock Necessary Evil Little Secret Blessed With Your Curse Jeepers Creepers 2.0 Enough Of You You Mean The World To Me Out Of Nowhere Bang Waiting On The Sun Lungs by Florence and the Machine Girl With One Eye Kiss With a Fist Dog Days Are Over Drumming Song Hurricane Drunk Rabbit Heart (Raise It Up) You've Got the Love Howl My Boy Builds Coffins Cosmic Love Binding Between Two Lungs I'm Not Calling You a Liar Mandatory Fun by "Weird Al" Yankovic Word Crimes Sports Song Now That's What I Call Polka! Foil Tacky Handy First World Problems Jackson Park Express Mission Statement Inactive Lame Claim to Fame My Own Eyes Marry Me by St. Vincent Paris Is Burning The Apocalypse Song All My Stars Aligned Marry Me Human Racing Now, Now Landmines Your Lips Are Red Jesus Saves, I Spend What Me Worry We Put A Pearl In The Ground MASSEDUCTION by St. Vincent Happy Birthday, Johnny Pills Los Ageless Savior Smoking Section Masseduction Slow Disco Sugarboy New York Fear the Future Young Lover Hang on Me Dancing With A Ghost Melodrama by Lorde The Louvre Perfect Places Supercut Sober II (Melodrama) Hard Feelings/Loveless Liability Homemade Dynamite Liability (Reprise) Green Light Sober Writer in the Dark Milo Goes To College by Descendents Suburban Home Hope Bikeage Myage Marriage Statue of Liberty Catalina Tonyage Jean Is Dead I Wanna Be A Bear Kabuki Girl I'm Not A Punk I'm Not A Loser M 16 Parents My Maudlin Career by Camera Obscura Honey in the Sun Swans James Careless Love The Sweetest Thing French Navy Other Towns and Cities Away With Murder Forests And Sands My Maudlin Career You Told A Lie New Gramophone, Who Dis? by Scott Bradlee's Postmodern Jukebox It Ain't Me Worth It Somebody That I Used To Know It Wasn't Me Jolene All Star Closer Say It Ain't So Just What I Needed City of Stars Beauty and the Beast Jar of Hearts A Night at the Opera by Queen Bohemian Rhapsody Death on Two Legs (Dedicated To...) '39 The Prophet's Song Good Company Seaside Rendezvous Lazing On A Sunday Afternoon You're My Best Friend God Save The Queen Love Of My Life I'm In Love With My Car Sweet Lady No! by They Might Be Giants Four of Two The Edison Museum Bed Bed Bed The House at the Top of the Tree Fibber Island In the Middle, In the Middle, In the Middle Where Do They Make Balloons? Sleepwalkers No! I Am Not Your Broom Violin Robot Parade Wake Up Call Clap Your Hands Lazyhead and Sleepybones John Lee Supertaster I Am A Grocery Bag No Good by Ivy Levan 27 Club The Dame Says Killing You Like A Glove Biscuit No Good Best Damn Thing Misery Champagne Taste It Ain't Easy Johnny Boy O by Damien Rice Cheers Darlin' Amie The Blower's Daughter Delicate Cold Water I Remember Older Chests Cannonball Volcano Eskimo OK Computer by Radiohead No Surprises Let Down Exit Music (For a Film) Karma Police Paranoid Android Subterranean Homesick Alien The Tourist Climbing Up the Walls Lucky Electioneering Airbag Fitter Happier Pet Sounds by The Beach Boys Sloop John B Wouldn't It Be Nice God Only Knows I'm Waiting For The Day You Still Believe In Me I Know There's An Answer Here Today Pet Sounds I Just Wasn't Made For These Times Let's Go Away For Awhile Don't Talk (Put Your Head On My Shoulder) Caroline, No That's Not Me PMJ and Chill by Scott Bradlee's Postmodern Jukebox Bye Bye Bye Hotline Bling Focus Sorry Heroes Ignition (Remix) Love Yourself Thinking Out Loud I'm Not The Only One Here Just Like Heaven Hello Ex's & Oh's Pure Heroine by Lorde Bravado Buzzcut Season Ribs Tennis Court Team The Love Club White Teeth Teens Glory and Gore 400 Lux Royals Million Dollar Bills A World Alone Swingin Party Still Sane Biting Down Racine Carrée by Stromae carmen ave cesaria Papaoutai Formidable tous les mêmes avf ta fête merci bâtard sommeil quand c'est ? moules frites humain à l'eau Riding a Black Unicorn Down the Side of an Erupting Volcano While Drinking from a Chalice Filled with the Laughter of Small Children by Voltaire Oh Lord (Wake the Dead) Don't Go By the River The Straight Razor Cabaret Cathouse Tragedy Riding A Black Unicorn The Dirtiest Song That Ain't The Mechanical Girl When The Circus Came to Town Innocent The Rip Tide by Beirut East Harlem A Candle's Fire Port of Call Santa Fe Vagabond The Rip Tide Payne's Bay Goshen The Peacock Rockland by Katzenjammer Shine Like Neon Rays Curvaceous Needs My Own Tune Lady Grey Oh My God Flash In The Dark Old de Spain Driving After You Bad Girl My Dear Rockland Running With Scissors by "Weird Al" Yankovic My Baby's In Love With Eddie Vedder Your Horoscope For Today It's All About The Pentiums Grapefruit Diet Polka Power! The Saga Begins Albuquerque Truck Drivin' Song Germs The Weird Al Show Theme Pretty Fly for a Rabbi Jerry Springer Secondhand Rapture by MS MR No Trace Salty Sweet Hurricane Bones Fantasy Dark Doo Wop BTSK Head Is Not My Home Think Of You Ash Tree Lane Twenty Seven This Isn't Control Selfies on Kodachrome by Scott Bradlee & Postmodern Jukebox Steal My Girl Blank Space Habits Anaconda Stacy's Mom Love Me Harder Straight Up The Heart Wants What It Wants I'm Not the Only One The Greatest Love Of All Shake It Off I Want It That Way Roar Titanium Jealous Shallow Bed by Dry the River New Ceremony Weights & Measures Bible Belt The Chambers & The Valves No Rest Family History Book Shaker Hymns Lion's Den Demons Shield Your Eyes Animal Skins SMiLE by Brian Wilson Heroes and Villains Good Vibrations Surf's Up Vega-Tables Roll Plymouth Rock (Do You Like Worms?) Wind Chimes Song for Children On a Holiday In Blue Hawaii Cabin Essence Our Prayer / Gee I'm in Great Shape / I Wanna Be Around / Workshop Child Is Father of the Man Wonderful Old Master Painter / You Are My Sunshine Barnyard Mrs. O'Leary's Cow Sonderlust by Kishi Bashi Why Don't You Answer Me Ode to My Next Life Can't Let Go, Juno Hey Big Star Statues in a Gallery Who'd You Kill Say Yeah m'lover Flame on Flame (A Slow Dirge) Honeybody Songs For A Sinking Ship by April Smith and the Great Picture Show Wow and Flutter Colors Terrible Things Movie Loves A Screen Drop Dead Gorgeous Stop Wondering Dixie Boy The One That Got Away Can't Say No What'll I Do Beloved Spilt Milk by Jellyfish Joining A Fan Club New Mistake Sebrina, Paste, and Plato Bye, Bye, Bye The Ghost At #1 He’s My Best Friend Too Much, Too Little, Too Late Brighter Day Russian Hill The Glutton of Sympathy Hush All Is Forgiven Squad Goals by Scott Bradlee's Postmodern Jukebox MMMbop You Give Love A Bad Name Dancing in the Dark Roxanne Stressed Out All Of Me Heart Of Glass Black Hole Sun Never Forget You Juicy Toxic Dream On My Heart Will Go On Can't Stop The Feeling! Straight Outta Lynwood by "Weird Al" Yankovic Pancreas Trapped in the Drive-Thru White & Nerdy Polkarama! Virus Alert Confessions Part III Do I Creep You Out Don't Download This Song Close But No Cigar Weasel Stomping Day I'll Sue Ya Canadian Idiot Strange Clouds by B.o.B Arena Never Let You Go Castles So Good Where Are You (B.o.B vs. Bobby Ray) Chandelier Bombs Away Out Of My Mind So Hard to Breathe Both of Us Play for Keeps Ray Bands Circles Just a Sign Strange Clouds Strange Mercy by St. Vincent Cruel Dilettante Northern Lights Year of the Tiger Chloe in the Afternoon Cheerleader Surgeon Hysterical Strength Neutered Fruit Strange Mercy Champagne Year St. Vincent by St. Vincent Huey Newton Severed Crossed Fingers Birth in Reverse Digital Witness Psychopath Prince Johnny Rattlesnake Bring Me Your Loves Regret I Prefer Your Love Every Tear Disappears Swing The Vote! by Scott Bradlee's Postmodern Jukebox Grenade Cry Me A River Hollaback Girl Call Me Maybe Are You Gonna Be My Girl Pony Sk8er Boi Time After Time Stone Cold Rockstar Same Old Love Bad Romance Sweet Child O' Mine Never Gonna Give You Up Swipe Right For Vintage by Scott Bradlee's Postmodern Jukebox My Heart Will Go On Lean On Seven Nation Army I Don't Mind I Kissed A Girl Lovefool This Must Be The Place (Naive Melody) Oops!... I Did It Again Criminal Boulevard of Broken Dreams Radioactive Bad Blood Teen Dream by Beach House Take Care Used to Be Zebra Walk in the Park 10 Mile Stereo Silver Soul Better Times Real Love Norway Lover of Mine Thank Your Lucky Stars by Beach House Somewhere Tonight Elegy to the Void Majorette Rough Song The Traveller One Thing Common Girl She's So Lovely All Your Yeahs Thirteen Tales of Love And Revenge by The Pierces Kill! Kill! Kill! Secret Boring Lies Ruin The Power Of... Boy In A Rock And Roll Band Go To Heaven Three Wishes Turn On Billie Lights On It Was You Sticks and Stones Title by Meghan Trainor No Good For You Walkashame What If I 3am Mr. Almost Title Like I'm Gonna Lose You My Selfish Heart Credit Dear Future Husband Lips Are Movin All About That Bass Close Your Eyes Bang Dem Sticks Top Hat On Fleek by Scott Bradlee's Postmodern Jukebox Someday Hey There Delilah Umbrella Thong Song Halo Say My Name Mad World Viva La Vida Hey Ya! Welcome To The Jungle Where Are Ü Now Sugar, We're Going Down Give It Away Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It) To the Bottom of the Sea by Voltaire The Beast of Pirate's Bay Happy Birthday (My Olde Friend) This Ship's Going Down Coin Operated Goi Death Death (Devil Devil Devil Devil Evil Evil Evil Evil Song) The Industrial Revolution To the Bottom of the Sea This Sea Tempest Stakes and Torches Robber Baron Accordion Player Tourist History by Two Door Cinema Club Eat That Up, It's Good For You Undercover Martyn What You Know Something Good Can Work I Can Talk Come Back Home Do You Want It All? You're Not Stubborn This Is The Life Cigarettes In The Theatre Tracyanne & Danny by Tracyanne & Danny It Can't Be Love Unless It Hurts Jacqueline Alabama O'Keeffe The Honeymooners Home & Dry Cellophane Girl Deep in the Night 2006 Anybody Else Twist is the New Twerk by Scott Bradlee & Postmodern Jukebox Timber Thrift Shop Royals Story of My Life Gentleman Call Me Maybe Blurred Lines Beauty and a Beat Get Lucky We Can't Stop Don't You Worry Child Die Young Sweet Child O' Mine Just (Tap) Dance Wake Me Up! Come & Get It Young and Beautiful Underachievers Please Try Harder by Camera Obscura A Sister's Social Agony Before You Cry Lunar Sea Number One Son Suspended From Class Knee Deep At The National Pop League Books Written for Girls Teenager Keep It Clean Let Me Go Home Your Picture Unorthodox Jukebox by Bruno Mars Treasure Locked Out of Heaven Natalie Young Girls When I Was Your Man If I Knew Show Me Moonshine Gorilla Money Make Her Smile A Very Postmodern Christmas by Scott Bradlee & Postmodern Jukebox Blue Christmas Hark! The Herald Angels We Have Heard On High Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas The Christmas Song We Three Kings / O Come All Ye Faithful God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen Joy to the World My Favorite Things The First Noel O Holy Night Baby, It's Cold Outside Do You Hear What I Hear? Vices and Virtues by Panic! At the Disco Sarah Smiles Nearly Witches (Ever Since We Met) Memories Hurricane Let's Kill Tonight The Ballad of Mona Lisa Always The Calendar Oh Glory Stall Me Ready to Go (Get Me Out of My Mind) Trade Mistakes Virtue by Emmy the Great Paper Forest (In The Afterglow of Rapture) Iris A Woman, A Woman, A Century of Sleep Cassandra Trellick Tower Exit Night / Juliet's Theme Sylvia Dinosaur Sex North Creation Weezer (The Blue Album) by Weezer Surf Wax America Buddy Holly The World Has Turned And Left Me Here In The Garage Undone - The Sweater Song Only In Dreams No One Else My Name Is Jonas Say It Ain't So Holiday Where Have All the Merrymakers Gone? by Harvey Danger Carlotta Valdez Flagpole Sitta Private Helicopter Problems and Bigger Ones Old Hat Woolly Muffler Terminal Annex Radio Silence Jack the Lion Wrecking Ball Wincing The Night Away by The Shins Australia Sleeping Lessons Phantom Limb Turn On Me Red Rabbits A Comet Appears Sea Legs Girl Sailor Spilt Needles Black Wave Pam Berry Write About Love by Belle & Sebastian I Want The World To Stop I Didn't See It Coming I Can See Your Future Calculating Bimbo Sunday's Pretty Icons Write About Love Come On Sister The Ghost of Rockschool Little Lou, Ugly Jack, Prophet John Read The Blessed Pages I'm Not Living In The Real World